


Fall Scheisse

by Samarkand12



Category: Girl Genius, Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate History, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 14:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samarkand12/pseuds/Samarkand12
Summary: In September 1939, Germany enacted the plan Fall Weiss to add Poland to their conquests.  It should have been a cakewalk.  What they did not realize was that--in one timeline--a certain dimensionally-displaced Heterodyne was about to make things go horribly wrong...





	1. Opening Shots

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE POLACKS HAVE GIANT ROBOTS?"--Adolph Hitler

****

SCIENCE! _on the Vistula _, Heterodyne Polygnostic Press__

__The circumstances which had a ten-year old Agatha Heterodyne appear in Poland in 1929 are sketchy. The Protectress herself believes she is a double of the original in her home reality, possibly sent to our world by a transdimensional harmonic event. Her often annoyed mutterings that some unknown eldritch entity that "clearly enjoys using me as its chewtoy" is usually taken as a sarcastic joke on her part. Recent discoveries of the hideous creatures from beyond space-time during the Protectress' aborted temporal viewing experiments in 1958 do lend some credence to the latter hypothesis._ _

__What is known is that a shaken, partially-amnesiac Agatha was found on the edge of Wyszków by one Mordechai Anielewicz. Though poor, the Anielewicz's fostered the child as an act of charity. The partial disabling of the suppression device later found within Agatha's locket enabled her Spark to slowly emerge in the years leading up to the Crisis of 1939. Though suffering severe headaches, Agatha showed considerable skill with mechanics and mathematics. A voracious curiosity lead her as a thirteen year old girl to sneak into the University of Warsaw to learn on her own. Several sympathetic professors arranged the young prodigy's enrollment at fourteen despite her self-identification as Jewish and her gender; the parallels of her nascent genius to one Marie Sklodowska were often cited as motivations for their intervention._ _

__Agatha's memories of life in Warsaw leading up the the Crisis are a mixture of excitement and pain. Still calling herself Anielewicz at this point, she was the subject of much anti-Semitism and misogyny from the rest of the student body. The ominous rise of Nazi Germany to the west cast a pall over Poland in the inter-war years. Yet the Protectress' speaks warmly of life in the demi-monde of Warsaw, where she became an accomplished jazz pianist._ _

__All this changed in September, 1939..._ _


	2. Where Eagles Dare

"Mein Fuhrer, there appears to be something wrong with our planes today."--Hermann Goering  
  
_Fury in the Sky: Famous Dogfights Throughout History_  
  
Quality has a quantity of its own.  
  
A special corollary of this military maxim is "an enraged Heterodyne with a rocket-pack and a death ray is quality cubed".  
  
Agatha Heterodyne herself has admitted that she had no formal combat pilot training before her epic three-day aerial battle above the skies of Poland. She had had an interest in aviation since fourteen. She was known as a fixture at Okecie airport, cajoling flights from local pilots in return for helping maintain aircraft. Her chronic migraines prevented her from soloing despite having a fair hand at the controls according to several tutors. Her performance as the Avenging Angel of Warsaw has been put down to a combination of luck, almost inhuman reaction speeds, and the difficulty of professional Luftwaffe pilots in dealing with an unpredictable amateur.  
  
Luftwaffe forces attacked Warsaw in the first hours of the war. Honed by experience in the Spanish Civil war, the German air forces conducted numerous raids against the capital. Initially losses were severe due to stout defense by Polish PZL P.11 fighters. Attrition over the first week of the invasion lead to German air supremacy on 6 September. It was a mass attack by Ju-87 Stuka dive bombers that was the trigger for the final emergence Agatha Heterodyne's Spark.  
  
When the dust cleared, Agatha Heterodyne was seen walking in a catatonic fugue from a Stuka bomb which fell on the University of Warsaw's campus. Left behind were thirty dead and dying classmates. She was driven home by her foster brother to the family home in their small town outside of Warsaw. Agatha was put to bed in a state of shock. Unknowingly, she escaped that night into her private workshop in the building next door.  
  
The people of Wyszkow awoke the next morning to find a meteor streaking up from the now-roofless workshop. Sleep-Sparking, she had constructed a bulky jetpack from a prototype glider and what she called at the time "a most amusing toaster" based on radio waves. Twin plasma-torch thrusters mounted on the ends of the wings carried her up towards a group of unwary Stuka raiders who were about to have the worst and shortest day of their lives.  
  
That Agatha was armed with her experimental Radium Ray Projector was far less threatening than what was enshrined in aerospace folklore as the Heterodyne Lesson: at sufficient thrust, any engine becomes its own weapon...


End file.
